Perder para ganar
by ameelie
Summary: Shizuru y Natsuki hace mucho tiempo que no se ven, cuando Shizuru viene a pasar unos dias en casa de Natsuki por temas del trabajo


**CAPÍTULO 1: Reencuentro**

[Natsuki]

Hacia ya mas de un año que aquella descarada castaña de ojosrubis había salido de su vida, no había día que no pensara en ella, y lo peor de todo es que fue ella misma quien la rechazo..."_como fui tan estúpida y la deje marchar, como no me di cuenta que...que yo.._." RIING RIING mientras la peliazul estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos su móvil no dejaba de sonar " _quien demonios será ahora_!" pero cuando vio de quien era la llamada en su rostro cambio completamente y se dibujo una gran sonrisa.

- SHIZURUU!- grito natsuki sin pensar

- Ara ara Natsuki si que tenias ganas de que te llamara- dijo pícaramente

- Si...bueno..etto..yo..- murmuro mientras notaba como los colores le subian al rostro"_Suerte que no puede verme_"

- Como me gustaría ver tu cara ahora, seguro que pareces un tomatito.

- Cállate!- dijo enojada " _ahora también puede leerme la mente o que!?_"

- Así tratas a tu shizuru después de tanto tiempo sin hablar? Bueno entonces mejor cuelgo..

- No!- grito Natsuki- espera, y dime, porque me llamaste?

- Acaso el motivo de escuchar tu hermosa voz no es suficiente para llamarte?- natsuki se puso roja otra vez- bueno la verdad es que si llame por algo mas, dentro de unos días vendré a Londres por asuntos de trabajo y no se cuanto tiempo me voy a tener que quedar, por eso me preguntaba si los primeros días podría quedarme en tu casa... venga por favor..Solo serán unos días..Una semana como mucho..Que dices natsuki?

- E..esto..me encantaría que te quedaras shizuru, hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos..- Natsuki no se lo podía creer parecía una señal divina "_esta es la mía esta vez no dejare que te me escapes shizuru, llevo tanto tiempo esperando este una ocasión como esta.._"

- Esta bien, llegare mañana sobre las 18h o así, no hace falta que me vengas a buscar al aeropuerto, llamare un taxi, tu casa era el numero 128 no?

- QUE?! Mañana?! y me lo dices ahora?! Un día antes!!

- Eh..si bueno..siento decírtelo tan tarde pero es que me iba a quedar en casa de una amiga..y bueno se le murió su madre ayer..así que se tuvo que ir..Que pasa? Te va mal? Porque si no puedo intentar encontrar sitio en un hotel o algo..

- Eh nono..- _"Si eres tu, nunca me va mal.."_- ya veo.. a si que soy tu segundo plato no?- Contesto una poco molesta " _En casa de una amiga?!_"

- Claro que no! es solo que no quería molestarte..supongo que tendrás asuntos que atender..y no queria ser una molestia..

- Pero no seas tonta! como quieres que me moleste que te quedes! estoy muy feliz de que te vayas a quedar tonta..hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos..-

- Ara ara, entonces nos vemos mañana Natsuki, yo también tengo muchas ganas de verte.. bueno hasta mañana, te quiero. BIB BIB

- Hasta mañana shizuru..

Esa noche Natsuki no pego ojo en toda la noche.

"_Por fin la veré después de tanto tiempo..Me pregunto si habrá cambiado mucho, aun que dudo que pueda ser más hermosa que antes..AAH Natsuki pero en que estas pensando! Además seguro que ella casi ni se acuerda de ti.. ¿quien debía ser la amiga en donde se iba a quedar?..Deben de tener mucha confianza como para que la invite a vivir un tiempo en su casa..Definitivamente shizuru ya no siente nada por mí..Aun que a lo mejor no quería venir a mi casa porque pensaba que me incomodaría..Bueno Natsuki deja de lamentarte y empieza a pensar un plan para reconquistar a Shizuru, no la puedes dejar escapar, no esta vez.._

_Tu eres Natsuki Kruger y ninguna chica se te resiste_."

* * *

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

[Shizuru]

"_Creo que eso de quedarme en casa de Natsuki no fue muy buena idea, lo mejor será que en cuanto pueda me vaya de ahí, aun que en el fondo me muero por estar unos días a solas en su casa..AH! ya basta! pero en que estas pensando Shizuru?! Ella no siente nada por ti, te lo dijo muy claro..Ademas tu ya no sientes nada por ella..hace tiempo que lo superaste, claro que si Shizuru eso es, solo te quiero como amiga i ya.._

_aiix..seguro que ahora esta aun más sexy que antes..me pregunto si me habrá echado de menos ni que sea un poquito todo este tiempo.. En fin.._

_Definitivamente tengo que dejar de pensar así en ella, si no estos días podrían ser un desastre.._

_...tengo tantas ganas de verte Natsuki._."

En ese momento se dispuso a llamar a su casa:

DING DONG

Poco después se sintieron unos pasos que se acercaban hacia la puerta para finalmente abrirla.

- Shizuru!!- Natsuki se abalanzo a los brazos de shizuru y le abrazo con fuerza.

- Ho-Hola Nat-su..suki- Shizuru al ver como le habría la puerta en ese estado y se abalanzaba encima suyo casi se la para el corazón, "_PERO COMO SE LE OCURRIÓ ABRIRLE LA PUERTA SOLO CON UNA TOALLA Y ACABADA DE SALIR DEL BAÑO?!!_" Natsuki iba con una toalla envuelta en el cuerpo que sinceramente dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, Shizuru sintió como le subían todos los colores a la cara al ver tal escena quedándose estática en la entrada, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

- Pero venga entra, que te pasa? parece que te vayas a desmayar- _" I como quieres que este?!!"_- has llegado un poco antes no?

- E-Eh.. ah..si..- Dijo Shizuru sin poder articular palabra- "_Definitivamente hubiera sido mejor no quedarme en casa de Natsuki.."_

- Espérame aquí, que voy a cambiarme, puedes tomar algo mientras si quieres.

Mientras Natsuki se iba a su habitación Shizuru no podía hacer más que mirarla, se quedo embobada mirando como sus preciosas piernas andaban con aquella seguridad..estaba claro que este año no le sentó nada mal..la peliazul estaba más guapa y sexy que nunca.

En ese momento Natsuki entro en la sala interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Ahora no sabía si hubiera preferido que se quedara con la toalla, o con el modelito que se había puesto que le marcaba aun más su preciosa figura esbelta.

- I bien, que tal te fue tu viaje? Puedes ir a dejar tus cosas en esa habitación si quieres, es esa, la de la izquierda.- Le explico Natsuki aseñalandole la puerta como si nada.

- Bien, cansado pero bien..gracias por dejar quedarme, serán pocos días te lo prometo.

- Esta bien Shizuru no me hace nada que te quedes. Oye quieres que vayamos a cenar en algún restaurante o algo? Ya sabes que a mi esto de cocinar no se me da muy bien..y no quiero matarte ya el primer dia con uno de mis platos- Bromeo Natsuki.

- Por no comer uno de tus platos lo que sea- dijo bromeando- Además así tendremos mas tiempo para hablar, seguro que mi Natsuki tiene muchas cosa que contarme.

- Ja Ja, que graciosa Shizuru- dijo Natsuki mirando mal a Shizuru- en fin, decidido entonces, deja tus cosas y cuando estés iremos a coger mi moto.

* * *

[Natsuki]

" _A lo mejor esto de venir a comer en un restaurante no ha sido una buena idea, puede que hubiéramos estado mejor las dos solas en casa..porque en un restaurante tampoco creo que pueda pasar gran cosa..pero que digo?! Si acaba de llegar..me lo tengo que coger con mas calma, ademas..ni siquiera se si aun me quiere..pero bueno por el solo hecho de haber tenido de llevarla en moto a valido la pena..sus manos y sus brazos __eran tan cálidos al abrazarme y su aroma tan dulce.. me hubiese querido quedar así toda la vida..."_

- Natsuki! Me estas escuchando?- Pregunto Shizuru al ver que la ojiverde no prestaba la minima atencion a lo que le contaba.

- E..Eh si perdona Shizuru, que me decías?

- Ara Ara Natsuki se puede saber en quien estabas pensando con esa cara de pillina..? No me digas que Natsuki ya a encontrado novio!

- Eh! Pero que dices!- "_estaba pensando en ti idiota_"- no creo que eso sea posible..

- Eh? Por que no? Si mi Natsuki es muy bella- Dijo Shizuru un poco confusa-

- No me interesan los hombres.

- Como que no te interesan los hombres? Que quiere decir eso?- su cara no sabría decir si era de sorpresa o de confusa.- Entonces..tu...tu... a ti..- Tartamudeo Shizuru

- Sí, me gustan las mujeres es que bueno veras.. desde que tu te me declaraste.. no se que me paso y empecé a fijarme en las mujeres, al principio no lo quería aceptar..pero al final no pude negar lo evidente..- _"Me hubiese gustado haber traido mi camara de fotos para que poder ver la cara que se le a quedado una y otra vez, es tan graciosa.."_

- QUEE?!?! Pero si tú me dijiste..que tú no podías..por..porque..- Shizuru tenía los ojos abiertos como dos platos, intentaba disimular su asombro pero no parecía darsele muy bien.

- Ya bueno..es que no quise darme cuenta..Perdona por no habértelo contado, gomen- dijo agachando la cabeza, para esperar la reacción de la castaña.

- Ara ara Natsuki ahora si que me dejas parada..entonces tienes novia?

- Bueno más bien tenía..- dijo recordando el por que de su ruptura

- I por que lo dejasteis?.-Pregunto bastante seria, sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

- Bueno es que era muy celosa..- " _No era plan de decirle que rompimos porque grite Shizuru mientras estábamos en la cama no?_"

- Ah ya veo..lo siento..- Dijo fingiendo pena.

- No tranquila no pasa nada, tampoco es que estuviese muy enamorada.. ya sabes.. y dime tu que tal con las chicas?- " _que no tenga novia, por favor.. por favor..por favor._."

- Bueno e tenido algunas que otras aventuras pero nada serio..-"_seguro que es una mujeriega..aaix.."_

_- _Ya veo..-le dijo con una sonrisa fingida

Después de eso estuvieron hablando un rato sobre todo lo que habían hecho durante todo ese tiempo, el trabajo, los amigos, la familia...

Hasta que una chica con cara de estar bastante enojada se les acerco a grandes zancadas a su mesa.

- Ya veo que encontraste a otra muy rápido eh Natsuki!- gritaba la chica

- Nao! Que haces aquí?!- pregunto Natsuki sorprendida-

- I eso que importa! Ya veo lo que significo para ti..! Eres una zorra!- "_Pero quien se cree para hablarme así?!_"

- Pero que dices Nao, cálmate solo es una amiga! Además es mi vida y hago lo que quiero con ella! Lo nuestro termino recuerdas?- se exalto Natsuki-

- Em..bueno yo mejor las dejo solas..-dijo Shizuru levantándose ya que veía que esa conversación no iba con ella.

- No! Espera Shizuru no te vayas..por favor- Dijo Natsuki con cara de que hacia eso o ya estaba muerta, _"Tu no te me escapas"_

- QUE?!! Esta es Shizuru?!?!?! Encima tienes la cara de mentirme! Pues nada las dejo solas! I que disfruten esta noche eh! A ella si le dirás por su nombre no? Bueno mejor me voy que ya e tenido suficiente por hoy.- dijo Nao aun mas enojada que antes-

- ..nos conocemos?- Pregunto Shizuru que ahora si que no entendía nada de nada-

- Déjala esta loca..- murmuro Natsuki.

- Esto ya es demasiado! Me voy! No me vuelvas hablar en tu PUTA vida!- grito Nao con las lagrimas resvalandole por las mejillas y se fue corriendo- Ojala te rompa el corazón Kuga!

Shizuru no entendía nada, que le pasaba a esa chica con Natsuki, y que fue eso de su nombre? Como es que la conocía?

- De esto Natsuki..se puede saber de que iba eso?- Pregunto Shizuru que aun no asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar-

- Bueno esa que acaba de irse diciéndome de todo y que gritaba como una loca era mi ex..como ya te dije es MUY celosa..

- Vaya..parecía muy enojada contigo.. eres toda una rompe corazones eh- Bromeo Shizuru, pero al instante recordó lo que había pasado con ella y la verdad que tenían sus palabras y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho, su rechazo aun le dolía- pero de que iba eso de mi nombre? La llamaste Shizuru y por eso se enojo contigo? Ara ara si que piensas en mi..pero un poco exagerada no?- Intento cambiar de tema rápidamente Shizuru.

- A bueno eso ya te lo contare otro día...- "_mierda y ahora que coño le digo?_!"- nos vamos?- "Por favor dios salvame de esta.."

- Ya veo..así que piensas tanto en mí que les vas llamando Shizuru a todas tus novias? Que linda es mi Natsuki..- dijo riéndose Shizuru

- Pero que dices! Cállate! Venga vámonos que ya es tarde.-"_Si tu supieras las horas que me paso pensando en ti.."_

- Joo..Natsuki eres mala, sabes que al final me lo vas a contar verdad?

- Eso ni lo sueñes..

- Bueno ya veremos..

De camino a casa..

" _En verdad tampoco fue tan mala suerte encontrarme a Nao... me pregunto si se habrá puesto ni que fuera un poco celosa..aun que ahora que lo noto, ahora no se coge a mi tan fuerte como antes parece como si se alejara un poco, a lo mejor esta un poco enfadada, la verdad no creo que le sentara muy bien que ahora le diga que me gustan las mujeres y todo gracias a ella..a lo mejor me estoy precipitando un poco.. maldita Nao tubo que decir lo de su nombre..me pregunto que se habrá pensado Shizuru.._

_Antes a lo mejor me pase un poco con lo de la toalla..pero se veía tan linda sonrojada..por lo menos pude comprobar que mi cuerpo aun provoca algo en ella..bueno, es que a quien no?"_

Ya en casa..

- Bueno a pesar de todo estuvo bien la noche Natsuki- dijo Shizuru con su mejor sonrisa- Me lo e pasado muy bien, aun que hubiera sido mas divertido si Nao le hubiese tirado el plato o algo por el estilo a Natsuki..se veía que se moría de ganas – dijo riendo Shizuru

- Si bueno si no hubiese aparecido ella hubiese sido aun mejor..

- No te preocupes fue divertido ver a esa loca gritándote- continuo riendo Shizuru

- Sisi, muy gracioso Shizuru, te parece gracioso que tu ex novia te venga gritando de todo delante de todo un restaurante?!- Shizuru iba a contestar pero al ver la mirada de Natsuki decidió que era mejor callarse- Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, buenas noches Shizuru..

- Si tienes razón con eso del viaje y todo estoy agotada..Buenas noches Natsuki, que tengas lindos sueños, hasta mañana.

- Seguro, porque soñare contigo..- Dijo para ella Natsuki pero en un tono suficiente alto como para que Shizuru la escuchase " _Maldición se me escapo.."_

Ante eso Shizuru hizo como que no oyo nada y se fue corriendo a su habitación para que no notara su sonrojo.

"_ni si quiera se si aun siente una millonésima parte de lo que antes sentía por mi...pero es que no lo puedo evitar..la deseo tanto..y encima durmiendo bajo el mismo techo..definitivamente eso va a ser muy difícil. Waaa me muero de ganas de entrar en su habitación y tomarla ahí mismo..Aaah Natsuki control control, inspira expira inspira expira..."_

Continuará..


End file.
